Emily Helena Eames
by Jokerfest
Summary: They meet every once in awhile.  However, it always ends the same, with broken 'I love yous' and tears shed. Till death do they part.  Eames/OC M for lemon.


**This is just a drabble. I repeat this is just a drabble. However, comments and reviews are most welcome. Hope that you enjoy it!**

**Jokerfest  
**

"You're back."

"As always, darling."

"I still don't understand why. This can't be good for your psyche."

Eames scoffed, wide grin stretched across his supple lips. They always played this game when they saw each other. He gestured at a small coffee shop across the street. They were in an unfamiliar part of New York, the two of them. People bustled to and fro, their own joys and problems moving them steadily along. Ava sighed as he held out an elbow. She looped her arm through and they walked down the crosswalk, joining the stream of people.

It was quaint, only a few people, artist types sitting in various armchairs scattered about the room. They usually went for Italian but she was fine with the restaurant. Eames let go of her arm and opened the door for her with a flourish. She chuckled and stepped inside. The strong scent of coffee beans and sweet cakes assailed her and she breathed deeply. Eames always knew just what she needed.

They stepped in front of a thin blond teenager. Ava ordered a plain coffee and Eames rattled off a complicated sounding drink that to Ava's surprise only came to four dollars. They walked over to the waiting area and leaned against the counter.

"How's your life, Eames?"

"Interesting, did an Inception. Got paid a small fortune for it too."

"Amazing, I'm glad. I imagine that it was Cobb's idea."

"Oh come on love, you don't even know the man!"

"Well from what you tell me, he's always up to some kind of dangerous scheme."

"Yes, but they're not problems for me."

A young brunette placed their orders on the counter and they scooped them up. Ava offered a hurried thank you, before catching up to Eames who had his eye on a little niche at the far end of the establishment.

"Nothing's ever a problem for you."

"And don't forget it," he said offering a cheeky wink. She smiled, despite her determination to talk some sense into him.

"Tell me more. I love hearing about your crazy adventures."

"As you wish," and so he began. Eames had always been a great storyteller, he made use of his hands, he was great at building up suspense. Ava was certain that he made some parts more grand than they really were but it was hard to tell because usually the whole story was wild and fantastical from beginning to end. They sat there for what seemed moments but it wasn't long before the blond teen approached them.

"It's closin' time, sorry."

"No worries, mate," Eames said politely. "Come on then, love, we've more to do before we part."

"That so?"

"Yes, there's still dancing."

"Oh, Eames-"

"Hush, pet, let me take care of everything."

He secured an arm around her waist and they were once again on the streets.

She wasn't wearing anything spectacular, just blue jeans and a tank top but it just never mattered. Not when Eames was nearby. Her head was against his shoulder and her arms around his neck. There was no space between the two of them as they moved in a lazy circle, smoky jazz being played as they danced.

Ava couldn't deny that she had missed the feel of him, the way that he smelled. She rubbed her nose against the fabric of his suit, relishing the moment that they were in.

"Have I told you that I love you," he whispered softly.

"Not yet."

"I do you know...love you."

"I love you too."

He dipped her low and she gasped in surprise. He waggled his eyebrows and then pulled her body flush against his own. The song ended but he still held her close, looking down at her. He pressed his mouth against hers and there were more than a few whistles. She pulled away, completely embarrassed and completely ecstatic that he had done it.

They made their way to a hotel next, their time at last coming to an end. She both loved and dreaded this part of their evening. However, the only opinion she offered was a tightening of her arm around his. He paused to look at her.

"I am so sorry, Ava."

"Shutup, it doesn't matter."

He nodded and they headed inside.

They made love fervently, clothes coming off as soon as they entered the suite. She shucked her jeans tossing them over an armchair. Eames kicked away his shoes and almost as quickly had shirt, jacket and pants, lying across the bedside table. She got onto the bed and he laid over top of her, pressing his mouth to hers almost desperately. Their tongues and teeth clashed in a heady battle that had her senses reeling. Her fingers clambered over his back pulling him closer to her, until their bodies touched.

Maybe next time they'd get the chance to go slow, maybe next time there would be rose petals and moonlight. Fingers pumped into her entrance, preparing her. She moved against his hand, meeting the fervored thrusts beat for beat. He pressed hard on her clit and she came, her nails digging into his skin as euphoria rushed through every vessel, muscle and bone that her body held.

"Hurry, please," she moaned desperately. Her voice cracked with need. He grunted his reply, entering her with one smooth thrust. They both cried out at the completion they both felt. His hands were placed on either side of her head as he moved his hips, driving himself deeper into her body. She was on fire and her mind had scattered like displaced atoms. She moved her hips with his,crying out at the sheer freedom of being with him. His lips sought hers and there were tears tracks against his cheeks. She was crying too, they were scared, despite the pleasure that roiled through them.

He buried his head in her neck and whispered a quick I love you. She came again, her whole body shuddering. He rocked into her several more times before he came as well.

"I love you. I do, y'know," he whispered. He smoothed her hair, pressing soft kisses over her sweating brow. "I love you Ava, God I love you so much," and his voice cracked.

"Shhh, shh, don't cry. Don't cry, babe, it's fine. Everything will be fine, just you see."

They settled down to sleep, his head resting against her breast, his arm over her stomach. She stayed awake for as long as she could, trying to prolong the moment but finally she succumbed to nothingness.

Eames woke with a soft gasp, as if his lungs had missed a beat. The PASIV had shut down, the sedative run out. He looked at the woman in the bed, her face smooth in repose. Her gold and red hair was fanned like a fiery halo around her head. An IV drip was in her left arm, another separate IV in her right. Even in that state she was still the most beautiful woman that Eames had ever seen.

A coma. It had been stupid, something that they were supposed to laugh about later on. They were driving from movie, to their flat. She was driving, the radio was turned up loud and she was singing Back in Black, badly and off-key.

There was no time. A car driving on the wrong side of the lane, rammed them from the right side. She lost control. Her hair, like spun finery was surrounding her face and for a moment their eyes met. Complete shock overcame every feature and her heart-shaped mouth was open in a wide O.

He was flung viciously like a rag doll, she the same and for a moment he wasn't looking at her. He heard that crack though, that crunch, like stepping on a soda can too quickly.

Things were blurry. He remembered screaming her name. He remembered trying to shove aside medics.

"Emily Helena Eames, don't you fuckin' die, don't you dare fuckin' die!" He screamed at her, as the medics strapped her onto the gurney, until he saw the driver that had caused their downfall.

"You motherfucker! I'm gonna kill you, you fuckin' bastard." His leg crumpled beneath him, ankle broken but he hobbled on it anyway, adrenaline lending him strength. Then with a swiftness, medics drugged him into unconsciousness.

And now here they were man and wife, separated so completely, that only their dreams tied them still.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'll be back soon as I can love, promise."

**Alright so I have realized that maybe the name change at the end might have thrown everyone. The reason that Emily had changed her name is because she believes that the old Emily is dead. To her, a coma is as good as dead. I chose Ava because in Old English it meant breath of life and even farther back, in Hebrew, it was derived from "chavah" which simply meant life. Sorry about all the confusion. Hope you enjoyed it all the same. :D**


End file.
